Valentine's Day
by MishasAngel
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Derek is thinking about that special someone. And then he shows up. STILES/DEREK. BOY/BOY. Don't like, don't read. A little OOC.


**So this is my first story! Please forgive me, I know they're OOC... I've only finished the first season of Teen Wolf and I love the series! Please ****_no flames_****! This is my first attempt at a Teen Wolf fanfic! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

It was Valentines Day. That one day a year when people were especially romantic with each other and every other commercial on TV advertised jewelry or flowers that girls expected their boyfriends to buy for them.

Derek sighed and shut the TV off. This was one of the most annoying holidays in the United States. A long time ago, when he had a steady girlfriend, he would have done everything to try and make the day special.

But now, his preferences has changed, he hadn't found anyone to go steady with, his trust issues has grown since THAT night... And he was pretty sure the person he was interested in had eyes on another girl at his school.

Derek blew out a breath and rubbed his forehead. He had figured out he was interested in Stiles the moment that he had caught the younger man on his territory with Scott after he had been turned. His feelings for the nerdy, know-it-all had only gotten stronger from there, so to hide himself he often pushed Stiles around a little bit more.

His imagination soared as he thought about Stiles showing up at his house in the night, undressing on his bed, and kissing Derek until their lips were kiss-swollen and their hair had been messed up and the sheets were rumpled from the movement... Derek shuddered with pleasure at the thought and closed his eyes. If he couldn't have real Stiles, then he could have imaginary Stiles.

The sound of a jeep startled him from his thoughts as it stalled and the engine turned off, right outside of the Hale house. Derek snapped out of his thoughts and cursed himself for not paying attention and imaginary Stiles for distracting him. Marching down the stairs, he waited by the door for Stiles to walk in.

Instead, he heard Stiles walk up the steps to the front door and stop. The boy's heart was racing and his breath coming i shorter gasps than normal. Derek's heart plummeted. Was Stiles okay? Had he been attacked? Was he having a panic attack?

Derek opened the door just as Stiles began to knock. The younger stumbled back in surprise, not expecting Derek to actually answer so quickly. "Derek!" he exclaimed. "Uh... You're home!"

Derek bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the pointless comment. "Stiles," he bit out. No need to act soft around the boy now. Stiles was used to his crabby attitude by now. "What are you doing here?" "Always nice to talk to you too, sourwolf," Stiles replied and pushed past Derek to walk inside the house. Derek let him go, rolling his eyes as he did so. Because really, who was he to deny Stiles from walking inside his house?

Stiles turned around once Derek had closed the door so they were facing each other. "I, uh." His heart rate had picked up again, and he fumbled his hands around for a second, breath quickening again. "I..." "Stiles," Derek told him slowly. "Calm down. You're heart is racing."

Stiles laughed. "Better get this over with, then," he mumbled and reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out an envelope.

Derek stared at it in surprise for a few seconds. It was plain white, with his name written neatly across the back in Stiles' nice handwriting. Derek always had liked Stiles' handwriting. He took the card after a moment, looking at it in his hands. "What is this?"

"Just... Just open it," Stiles begged and buried his face in his hands. "I just... It'll explain."

Derek hesitated, and then ripped open the envelope and pulled out a card...

A pink card. A pink piece of construction paper. On the cover, Happy Valentines Day had been written neatly in a red pen or marker. There were little red heart stickers decorating the page, and in the center, a large red heart and in the middle of the heart, a picture of Stiles and Derek. It was probably the only picture of the two together. Derek had been laughing at something and Stiles had snuck up next to him and snapped the picture before Derek could growl and push him away. It was actually a nice picture, Derek mused as he opened the card.

Inside, written with a black pen, Stiles had written, "Derek, I love you. Be my Valentine?"

Derek's own heart sped up a little. This couldn't be happening. He looked up to see that Stiles had made his way over to the couch and curled up on it, knees to his chest, peeking out, from where he had hidden his face, to look at Derek and see the reaction for himself. His heart was still racing. "Please don't kill me," he said quickly before Derek could open his mouth. "I just... I was always going after Lydia, but I realized she had always belonged to Jackson, and I also realized pretty quickly that I had strong feelings for you. And I know you're pretty skeptical about relationships since, yeah, and I'm taking a risk but it's valentines day and I didn't want you to feel... Alone."

Stiles paused to take a deep breath and finally look up at Derek to study his reaction. Derek was still frozen, still shocked that this had actually happened to him, because stuff like this only happened in girls chick flick, gushy romantic movies. This was... How had this happened to him?

Apparently, Derek took too long of a time to react, because Stiles stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at the floor. "It was a stupid risk," he mumbled. "Just, happy Valentines Day, Derek." He pushed past the alpha again and walked back towards the door.

Derek immediately snapped out of it. This had really happened, and now his lover was getting away. In a flash, he had caught up to Stiles before the other could open the door. Spinning him around, he slammed Stiles against the wall.

Stiles opened his mouth to complain, because really, Derek did this a lot, and he had no right to do this, but his threat was cut off when Derek pressed his lips against Stiles'.

Stiles sat, frozen for a second, because Derek Hale was really kissing him. The alpha was kissing him! But before he could respond, Derek pulled away and panted, looking Stiles in the eye. "I... I love you, too."

Stiles grabbed Derek's head and kissed him again, mouth moving smoothly against Derek's as if they had been doing this for years. The alpha wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist pulling him closer as they walked farther back inside the house.

As the human and the wolf continued to kiss, Derek couldn't help but think that maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
